


It worked every time

by zapatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pattata - Freeform, Zapatterson, honestly just super fluffy girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 05:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapatterson/pseuds/zapatterson
Summary: Patterson being sly af to get Tasha to cuddle her





	It worked every time

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own bc my phone format sucks

"Don’t look at me like that,” Tasha sighed crossing her arms over her chest as she sat on the sofa, moving as far away from Patterson as possible. The blonde let out a heavy sigh before she stood and walked away, as Tasha called after her, “bye ass.”

 

Patterson scoffed head peeking out from the kitchen, blond hair splayed across her eyes, as she pushed it back, “Love you too baby.” Tasha's heart fluttered before she forced her face back into a scowl as she stared at the film that was playing, vibrant colours throwing shadows on her face as Patterson leant against the doorframe watching her with a small smile on her face. As the blonde looked at Tasha's profile she knew what she had to do to get the brunette to forgive her.

 

Patterson glanced to the left, at the air conditioner remote and with a smirk she turned it onto maximum, the cold air came rushing into the room and as she glanced over she watched with a smirk as a shiver ran down the brunette's back before she reached for the blanket on the back of the sofa, pulling it over herself and up to her chin.

 

This was common practice for Patterson, as whenever Tasha was annoyed with her, she would turn down the temperature and sit on the sofa and wait for the brunette to cuddle up to her when she got cold enough. And even though Patterson had done it quite a few times, the shorter woman still hadn’t noticed. That was the beauty of this plan, Tasha would always end up cuddling up to Patterson and planting apology kisses on her face.

 

Tasha could hear the blonde rustling around in the kitchen and she cursed herself for wearing shorts as goose bumps flared on her arms. The lights were off and as her body continued to get colder no matter how tight she pulled the blanket to her, she fought the urge to cuddle with Patterson, who was finally slouched onto the sofa. Tasha was forced to grip the blanket in her hand to stop herself form being tempted, she refused to run straight back into the taller woman's arms, even though she was always so hot, and her skin was so soft when her lips were pressed against it.

 

A gunshot in the movie broke Tasha from her thoughts and she realised she had been staring intensely at Patterson, who was looking at the brunette with a raised eyebrow. Zapata focused her attention back to the screen, trying to forget about how cold she was by fidgeting and pulling her knees to her chest in a desperate bid to conserve body heat.

 

And even though she could feel Patterson's eyes piercing her face, she stubbornly continued to watch the film that she was now realising had no plot and was complete shit. And by that smug grin on Patterson's face she knew it too. But no freezing temperatures or shitty films were going to force her to cuddle into the blonde because she had gone too far this time.

 

“Baby come over here and give me a hug,” Tasha glanced over at Patterson, slumping her head against the back of the sofa with a heavy sigh, before she kicked the blonde in the leg with icy feet causing her to let out a small squeal as Tasha grinned at her.

 

“how- about- you- stay- over- there- and- apologise-” with every syllable Zapata emphasised her point with a kick to the blonde's legs until she finally heaved a sigh and climbed over Tasha's legs until her weight was pushing the air from the smaller woman's lungs and with a smile she looked down at her.

 

“I’m sorry baby. I know I’ve been busy recently and I also now know that I forgot our one year anniversary,” Tasha glared at her looking away until Patterson pinched her cheeks and turned her face to look at the brunette, her dark eyes still holding a playful flash, “I however have brought you an apology present because as we now know I am a bad girlfriend.”

Patterson's fingers dropped from the brunettes face as she planted kisses on either of her cheeks, reaching into her back pocket and retrieving a golden necklace with a white cat and a small diamond next to it. Tasha sighed looking at her girlfriend trying to find the words to thank her, but the blonde simply put the necklace on before kissing her forehead and then her lips before whispering against them, “You’re making me lose my cold hearted persona.”

Tasha laughed at how the woman in front of her could ever be associated with the words "cold hearted".

 

Zapata's hands reached around to pull Patterson into a kiss that she smiled into, “I really really like you ,” she felt the rumble of the blondes' laughter and with a smile Tasha placed another kiss on her nose.

 

“Well I'd like to think so, because I really really like you too ” Tasha felt another shiver run down her back and moving to the side she pushed Patterson off her so that she was lying next to the brunette. Tasha nuzzled into the taller woman's chest, as she ran her hands over Tasha's arms with a smug smile, it worked every time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I'm loving writing for these two lately, feedback is much appreciated thank you for reading


End file.
